a dreamer's charm
by fantasy dream
Summary: The shikon no tama is completed, Kagome revived Kikyo and left Inuyasha. With magic, she conceived two children as memory of him. Now two children of Kagome and Inuyasha comes to feudral era and reunite their parents. InuKag
1. Default Chapter

FDHi! This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction, I adore Inuyasha and Kagome pairing! Enjoy!  
  
YF we do not own Inuyasha.  
  
A dreamer's charm  
  
The final battle with Naraku is inevitable now. The Shikon shards are all gathered and divided between Naraku and Kagome. The air is filled with unbreakable tension. It is as if every living being are anticipating this battle. Even the trees quivered at the thought of the future. Who will emerge triumphant?  
  
"Inuyasha?" a soft hesitant voice reached Inuyasha's highly sensitive ears.  
  
"Go to sleep! Wench! We have a long day tomorrow! I don't want to hear you complain once we are on the road!" Inuyasha hissed quietly to not wake the others. For some reason, they are always spying on Kagome and him. Snooping is the last thing he needs right now.  
  
Soft rustle indicates Kagome had no take his advice, her gentle scent drifted closer as she walked toward the tree he rests on. "Inuyasha?" she called out again, her scent of spring blossom is intertwined with sadness and nervousness.  
  
With an almost inaudible groan, Inuyasha quickly jumped down, scoped Kagome in his arms and jumped back on to the tree. "What's the matter?" he whispered to her, noting the misery in her scent. This surprised and angered him. No one is allowed to hurt Kagome!  
  
Suddenly, he felt long soft arms wrapped around his neck, and there is a slight weight on his shoulder. Unused to such intimate gesture, Inuyasha stiffened at the contact. Then a salty smell hit his nose, after a moment, a gradual wetness at his shoulder only confirmed his theory. He forgets his awkwardness and only concentrates on the human who is now crying silently on his shoulder. He slowly encircles his own arms around the slim girl's waist, then putting his chin on top of the girl and murmured nonsense. Inuyasha buried his face into Kagome's hair, taking a large whiff of her sweet scent, hoping to convey his concern to the shaking human.  
  
Apparently, it sent the right message, for Kagome had gradually stopped shaking and now is simply leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha, for once, patiently waited Kagome to calm herself, before asking the question again, "What's the matter?" this time with more urgency and alarm.  
  
Kagome slowly unwrapped herself from Inuyasha's arms, then turned to him, her eyes serious. "What do you plan to do once we defeat Naraku?"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha is caught slightly off guard by the question.  
  
"Do you plan to go to hell with Kikyo?" Kagome turned away, looking at the stars. Her muscle tensed in anticipation.  
  
Unfortunately, Inuyasha did not notice her desire for the answer, being defensive whenever the subject of Kikyo came up, he answered brusquely. "I owe Kikyo! She died because of me! I got to repay her!" he clutched his clawed hands. He winced slightly at the thought of being sit from this high up.  
  
Kagome smiled sadly, "That's what I thought. Thank you, Inuyasha." Then she looked at the stars and sighted before turning back to Inuyasha. "Can you take me down, please?" she smiled.  
  
Slightly surprised by Kagome's reaction, Inuyasha obediently put Kagome down. "Kagome?" he called out softly as Kagome stiffly made her way to her sleeping bag.  
  
Kagome turned back, noting the confusion in his eyes, 'he probably expected a sit, I would have done it usually, but tonight,' she sighed slightly and smiled at him, "go to sleep, Inuyasha, even you can't fight well with no sleep."  
  
Reassured by her smile, Inuyasha gave a hesitating one back and jumped on the tree.  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha hid from the view, sure that he cannot see her right now. Her smile wavered before finally disappeared completely. Slowly, she walked back to her sleeping bag, "You has chosen, Inuyasha." She said so softly that not even Inuyasha's sensitive hearing could pick it up.  
  
YF that was short!  
  
FD I'll update it real soon; it's just the appropriate place to leave off, okay!  
  
YF well, tell us if you have any comments.  
  
FD that means REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter two

FD Hey, I'm back; this is my quickest update yet!  
  
YF well, see if you can keep it up.  
  
FD we do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter two  
  
After two days, the group sits down to have supper when Kagome asked Inuyasha an astonishing question.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out to the half demon who is now gulping down the ramen like no tomorrow.  
  
"Huh?" came Inuyasha's brilliant response. His face is still stuffed in the ramen container.  
  
"May I bear your child?" came the innocent question. Innocent?!  
  
"Puu!" came four shocked chokes as ramen noodles fly out of Kagome's four companion's mouth. Disbelieving eyes turned toward Kagome as the choking slowly resides.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at them, "You guys need to work on your table manners. Inuyasha, I expected it, even Shippo is understandable. But Miroku and Sango?" her voice is dry.  
  
The group stare at her for a moment, then, "Kagome!" Sango shrieked as her mind turned back to the phrase Kagome uttered before. She was beyond shocked at a line from Miroku had come out of her shy friend's mouth! And it's toward Inuyasha!  
  
"What?" Kagome innocently tilted her head.  
  
"Forgive us, Kagome-sama. For some strange reason, I thought that you just asked Inuyasha if you may bear his child." Miroku quickly flinched, expecting the angry protests that are surly going to emit from the young priestess's mouth.  
  
"I did. You all heard correctly." Kagome calmly replied and smiled at the surprised looks of her friends. Surprised is an understatement, their jaws had dropped down to the floor and would keep going if isn't for the hard ground preventing it.  
  
"Kagome! Why would you want Inuyasha's child?!" a ball of fur leaped to Kagome's lap. Sweet emerald eyes looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Shippo," Kagome hugged the little kitsune, "I'll explain after." She smiled sweetly before placing Shippo down.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, will you let me bear your child?" her face is serious.  
  
Inuyasha's face instantly turned to at least thirty different shades of red, and steadily turning to purple as his eyes bugged.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly, amazed at the color the poor hanyou is turning into. "If you blush any harder, your head will pop." She said in concern as the color continues to increase. Getting no response, Kagome lightly poked Inuyasha's shoulder. Instead of getting a reaction as she had hoped, Inuyasha toppled over. "Huh?"  
  
Miroku recovered from the shock and trotted to Inuyasha. After a little examination, he announced to the anxious girls, "It appears Inuyasha had just fainted." He said face blank. But the odd twitch around his lips betrayed his real thought.  
  
"Inuyasha is such a baka." Shippo pouted and bounced to Kagome.  
  
"Fainted?!" Sango exclaimed, looking incredulously at the unconscious hanyou. Wow, what happen if all Inuyasha's past opponents know this?! The great Inuyasha fainted at a question from a human girl! "They'll be so shocked mad that they'll probably come alive!" Sango thought in amusement.  
  
"So, Kagome-sama, you finally decide to break the last boundary with our hanyou." Miroku smiled and winked at Kagome. His thoughts are obvious.  
  
"Hentai!" Sango's fist quickly contacted with Miroku's head which effectively created several bumps.  
  
"Miroku, it's not like that." Kagome blushed and protested.  
  
"Then what is it, Kagome-sama?" Shippo and Sango's attention is directed to Kagome as they wait for her answer.  
  
"I can't tell you." Kagome shook her head, seeing the starting of Miroku's perverted smile, she glared. "But it's not perverted; get your head out of that gutter, Miroku!"  
  
Miroku immediately plastered one of his innocent faces, "Why, Kagome- sama, I'm wounded. Do you think an honorable monk such as me wouldâ?"  
  
"Yes!" Sango, Shippo and Kagome vehemently agreed.  
  
Miroku sighed dramatically, "I'm being misunderstood."  
  
"Uh..." a gruff sound emitted behind them, interrupting the three's conversation.  
  
"He's waking up!" Kagome said, and then quickly walked over to the hanyou, "Are you okay, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his head and looked at Kagome in confusion. "fine." He mumbled; a stain of red on his cheek.  
  
"So, have you thought about it? Will you let me bear your child?" Kagome asked casually.  
  
Inuyasha's head swirled back so fast that it made a hard contact with Kagome's forehead, knocking her off her feet. "That wasn't a dream?!"  
  
"Oww! No! Inuyasha, what's with you?" Kagome rubbed her now painful forehead and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"What's with me?! You just asked me if you can bearâ" he stopped, the heavy blush spread to his entire face.  
  
"I had to ask." Kagome protested.  
  
"Had to ask? Kagome-sama?" Miroku's ears perked up at the unusual phrasing.  
  
"Yes. Inuyasha, it's not perverted, okay? Now, all you have to say is yes, that's all." Kagome said seriously. Seeing the continually increasing blush, Kagome sighed. Then she gasped, ignoring the sputtering hanyou, she run to her bag and pulled out a video camera.  
  
"There, I almost forgot to get this." Kagome smiled. Then she turned to her companions, "Do you recognize this?"  
  
The abnormal black shape reminded the group of an incident which that thing is used.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey, Miroku, can I ask you a favor?" Kagome smiled at the monk.  
  
"Why, Kagome-sama, I will be delighted to fulfill any request you may have." Miroku smiled amiably.  
  
"Would you ask me to bear your child, and then grope me?" Kagome smiled again.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, BITCH?!" an enraged Inuyasha stormed over, his lips lifted up in a snarl, showing gleaming white fangs.  
  
Inuyasha clutched Kagome's shirt, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" his angry eyes demanded her to gave him a correct explanation.  
  
Too surprised by Inuyasha's reaction, Kagome could only gape, but she quickly recovered her composure. Stepping away from the growling hanyou, she uttered the magic word, "Sit boy!"  
  
The rosary reacted with the incantation and dragged Inuyasha to the ground.  
  
"It's not like that!" Kagome shouted; her face flushed with the familiar red that appears every time Inuyasha agitated her.  
  
"Not like what?! Do you want Miroku now?! Do you want to have his child?!" Inuyasha leaped up after the spell is lifted and screamed back at her, his rough voice barely concealed the hurt he felt.  
  
"Arr! I'll explain it after, okay?" Kagome said angrily, and then turned away. 'Who gave you the right to interfere with my love life any way?!' she thought, furious.  
  
"Okay, Miroku, after I say ready, you can start." Kagome said video camera in hand.  
  
"Uh..." Miroku chuckled nervously, and scratched his head. The death glares from Inuyasha and Sango are giving him the chills. Especially Inuyasha, who looked like he wanted to rip him apart and gave the body parts to youkais. But the lecherous side of him won and he moved toward Kagome.  
  
Kagome set the video camera on a wooden stand, "Okay, ready." Then she flipped it on and moved in front of Miroku. Now both of them are directly in front of the video camera.  
  
Miroku smiled as the lecher in him took over, "Kagome-sama, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" he smiled as his hands moved from her waist to her backside. A menacing growl sends shivers down his spine, but he ignored it.  
  
Instead of a joyous yes as he had expected when she said her request, an unknown heavy object contacted with his head and like a sack of potato, he dropped on the ground.  
  
Kagome calmly walked to the video camera with a baseball bat and turned it off.  
  
"What?" she said to the surprised looks of her companion.  
  
"Kagome-sama, I didn't realize that your request is to hit me." Miroku said dryly.  
  
"Sorry, Miroku, this is a dare. I'll make it up to you, two playboy magazines from my time." Kagome grinned apologetically.  
  
"TWO! Okay, you can do whatever you want now." Miroku said eagerly, already imagining the magazines he is going to receive. 'Heaven!' he thought.  
  
After, Kagome proceed to explain to them the concept of dare and the video camera.  
  
"Those bitches are demented!" Inuyasha growled; his tension and jealousy slipped away at the realization that Kagome doesn't want Miroku. But now, he is pissed as hell at the three girls who had forced Kagome to suffer like that.  
  
"It's a dare, Inuyasha." Kagome said impatiently. It had taken her at least 30 minutes to make them understand the concept of dare. Her friends are quite skeptical at such concept and scoff them.  
  
Flashback ends  
  
Seeing the familiar device brought them the memory of Kagome's dare. Their mind quickly made the connection. So, this is another dare.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled something incoherent and turned away. So, this is just another dare like the other one with Miroku. She didn't mean them. For some reason, he felt disappointed at the revelation. 'What am I thinking?! I love Kikyo; I don't feel anything for Kagome.' He said to himself, trying to convince himself that it's the truth.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, seeing the look of comprehension, then pointed at the video camera on a low branch. "So, just say yes, okay? I'll give you ten ramens." Kagome added the last part, seeing the familiar rebellious look on Inuyasha's face.  
  
Inuyasha's face continued to look sour despite her offer. "Okay, 12 ramens, and that's my final offer." Kagome bribed again.  
  
Inuyasha 'keh'ed, and turned away, "Just get this over with." He said gruffly. Too bad Kagome didn't know the reason Inuyasha is sour because he think it's just a dare.  
  
Kagome knelt in front of Inuyasha, "Will you let me bear your child?" she said in a serious tone.  
  
Inuyasha turned red. Her voice is so sincere that for a moment there, he thought she really mean it. But then his eyes caught the video camera. 'Yeah, it's just a dare.' The red on his face slipped away at the thought. Turned back to Kagome's expectant face, he growled out a rough 'yes', then jumped up and left for the forest.  
  
Kagome got up and took the video camera, "Now, I got my proof." She said cheerfully to Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, and then turned away.  
  
Her companions nodded at her reply and redirected their attention. They didn't see the sorrow in Kagome's eyes after she turned away. 'Inuyasha, I just hope that you will never find out about this.' She thought silently, and then put the video camera in her bag. If any of her companions had knowledge of modern technology, they would know that the video camera was turned off the entire time.  
  
YF well, tell us if you have any comments.  
  
FD that means REVIEW 


End file.
